fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION UNLESS IT'S A SPELLING ERROR ' '~Ssj4Broly Mario & Luigi: Princesses and Portals is the 5th game in the Mario & Luigi series. It is for the 3ds and is noteable because it features Princess Peach and Princess Daisy as playable characters. Story (Coming Soon) Characters Playable Non-Playable Enemies Bosses Optional Bosses Locations Locations that have "*Insert Name* resides here." Means that there is a boss in that area. Mushroom Kingdom v1 (Peach) The kingdom where the game starts. Before the plot takes off you can explore some locations. Toad's Carnvial A fun daily carnival where the young Toads and Toadettes go to enjoy their time! They have Clown Troopas (Koopas dressed up like clowns) to provide entertainment. The Greasy Grove The best restaurant in all of the kingdom! It's known for it's delicous meals, such as Toad's Sliders. Peach's Public Pool A pool in the Kingdom where all people are welcome to enjoy themselves. The Great Forest Forest's Heart The center of the forest. Here you can find Grassy-Goombas and Leaf-Koopas. Inner Tree Walls The enemies are harsher, the large trees are thicker and worst of all... Chubby Trunkle resides here. Outer Tree Walls The trees become less common as you work your way out of the Great Forest. Here you are tought about Bro Attacks/Princess Powers. Purple Plains Magenta Mountain A steep and bright purple mountain you must scale up. Avoid the enemies where you can make it to the- Kingdom Train Station The train station where you can finally go back to the Mushroom Kingdom for an hour long ride! Unfortunately for you, Warp Spirit knows about this place and makes sure it doesn't take you anywhere. Beta Warp Spirit resides here. Gradient Grassland After fending off against Beta Warp Spirit you have to continue your journey of walking to the Mushroom Kingdom, you have to go to the Gradient Grassland. This is a bright field where not many enemies are. Lake of Protection The lake which is the protector between our world and the Aqua Kingdom. But the unbreakable seal has been broken by Warp Spirit. He even has someone to force you into this kingdom. Bowser Jr resides here. Aqua Kingdom Lower Lake After Bowser Jr pretends to lose in the battle, he pushes you into the bottom of the lake where you need to traverse lower to make it to the actual Aqua Kingdom. The Aqua Knights reside here. Kingdom Gates Aqua Kingdom Aquatic Castle Grand Galaxy Arctic Wasteland Desolate Desert Mushroom Kingdom v2 (Warp Spirit) Warp Dimension Hero Kingdom Powers Jump Attacks '''Mario: '''Mario jumps into the air and lands on the enemy's head. '''Luigi: '''Luigi jumps into the air and flails onto the enemy. '''Peach: '''Boy does her jump pack a punch? She jumps into the air and floats holding her umbrella, but without warning she drops onto the enemy. '''Daisy: '''Daisy fastly jumps into the air and squashes the enemy. '''Rosalina: '''Rosalina uses her wand to launch herself into the air and then she falls onto the enemy. Weapon Attacks '''Mario: '''Mario holds his hammer and when you press A he lets the force loose! '''Luigi: '''Luigi holds his hammer and when you press B he lets the force loose! '''Peach: '''Peach raises her Umbrella and when you press X she smacks the enemy with it '''Daisy: '''Daisy holds up a tennis racket and when you press Y she whacks the enemy with it. '''Rosalina: '''Rosalina lifts up her wand, as it gradually gains cosmic powers, when you press X she let it smack the enemy. Elemental Attacks/Royal Charms Elemental Attacks Mario: Mario uses fire to burn the opponent! '''Luigi: '''Luigi uses his thunder to attack the enemies. The results are shocking! Royal Charms '''Peach: '''Peach spins her umbrella, and when she unwinds she releases a fury of powerful jabs on whoever is unlucky enough to be in a fight against her. '''Daisy: '''Daisy clasps her hands together until powerful plants launch out of the ground, destroying whoever is underneath it. '''Rosalina: '''Rosalina charges up a Luma until it unleashes celestial madness upon whoever she's attacking. Bro. Moves/Princess Powers Bro. Moves '''Jump Bros: '''Mario and Luigi jump on top of each other until they both land on top of who they're attacking. '''Smash Bros: '''Mario and Luigi go to the side of they're attacking and unleash the fury of their hammers. '''Heat Hit Bros: '''Mario makes a gradually bigger fire ball and then Luigi smashes it into the opponent with his hammer. '''Shock Hit Bros: '''Luigi makes a gradually bigger thunder bolt and then Mario smashes it into the opponent with his hammer. '''Elemental Drill Bros: '''Mario covers himself in fire and Luigi wraps himself in electricity, they jump into the air and fastly spin until they make a fire and thunder drill, which powerfully crashes into the opponent. Princess Powers *Rosalina does not have any Princess powers and while she is on your team you may not use any. '''Leap Princesses: '''Peach goes into the air like she would for a jump, but then Daisy leaps up and grabs her legs, launching the two into whoever they're attacking. '''Sport Princesses: '''Peach makes her Umbrella open very wide and then Daisy hits it with her tennis racket, which sends the umbrella crashing into whoever they're attacking. '''Umbrella Princesses: '''Peach fastly winds her Umbrella, and then Daisy hits her with the racket and Peach goes flying into who ever they're attacking. '''Plant Princesses: '''Daisy makes large plants grow out of the ground and Peach makes a violent wind come from her umbrella, shooting the plants to whoever they're attacking. '''Party Princesses: '''Daisy rolls Mario Party dice and then she and peach punch it repeatedly to send it flying into whoever they're attacking. Post Game Activities *It should be noted that in the post game you can only play as Mario and Luigi. Renovated Arctic Wasteland Going to Arctic Wasteland after beating the game takes you to a new and friendly version which includes arcades where you can play fun minigames, shops where you can buy new attacks and items, places where you can talk to other Mario characters (Nabbit, E Gadd, Toadette and others!), and other small things. It also features a remade version of the Coffee shop from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Rosalina's Missions When meeting up with Rosalina in Grand Galaxy after beating the game, you can go on several missions back to old places to do new things. List of Missions Goomba Swarm Rosalina sends you to the Aqua Kingdom, where Goombas have overrun the city. Once you fight all of them and report back to Rosalina she gives you 5 Syrup Bottles Clown Issues There's a shortage of Clown Koopas at Toad's Carnival! You have to fill in. Control Mario and Luigi dressed up as clowns doing silly poses as the kids look. Completing 10 silly positions results in you beating the mission. Rosalina gives you 10 Syrup Bottles for this mission. Mario Crossing Mario Bros meets Animal Crossing as Mario has to convice people to move into houses at the Ghostly Town. Convincing 10 people to fill in the houses completes the mission. Reporting Rosalina gets you 5 Super-Mushrooms. Chopping Trees Some young Toads have gotten lost in the forest! Use your fire and lightning to chop down trees to free these kids. Freeing all 5 of them completes the mission and gets you 10 Super-Mushrooms. Galatic Battle Rosalina wants to see if the Mario Bros still have some strength in them. Beat Rosalina in a boss fight and win 5 1 up Mushrooms! You can redo this mission every other day! (The game has an internally set clock, so changing the date on your DS won't do anything) Boss Rebattles Going to the colliseum you can rebattle stronger versions of every boss to gain items, except for Giant Bowser Jr, Warp Spirit or Omega Warp Spirit. Also, bosses that aren't in the game are in here too! Ever so often there will be bosses from the other Mario & Luigi games, such as Tolstar, Hoohooros, Antasma and others!